Cry : Songfic
by belia
Summary: Bits and pieces of a relationship no one had ever thought possible. But sometimes all it takes is a single moment. Hermione/Draco. Songfic.


NOTE: This is me fixing up the songfic I said I would fix ages and ages ago. About a year and something ago, and who knew I liked Hermione/Draco?

*

Ok, its my first songfic, Mandy Moore's Cry. The actual songfic is quite confusing and is basically conversations that could have occurred between Draco and Hermione. I guess it DOES look like a story that's had whole chunks removed and song lyrics stuck in. Still, hope you enjoy.  
  
A.N: Song lyrics are in bold.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Hermione or any other of JK Rowlings characters mentioned. I also don't own Mandy Moore's song 'Cry', even though I'd loved to. Anyone here know how to corrupt copyrights and trademarks??  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
**[I'll always remember, t'was late afternoon. It lasted forever, and ended too soon]**  
  


  
"What's your problem, Draco? Can't you handle having someone who cares?"

"Here Granger, I'll say it again: No. And, exactly since when did you start caring?" he replied coldly. 

I turned away, hurt. He had always treated me like this, probably worse before. But for some reason, his words burned through me straight to my heart, and I asked myself one question.  
  
Why did I care so much?  
  
  
  
*  
**  
[You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed.]**

  
  
"Hermione, wait."

"What, Malfoy? What do you want now?" I tried to keep my calm. It wasn't working. He flinched ever so slightly. 

"Nothing, Hermione. Nevermind." 

"Malfoy, stop wasting my time." 

"Ok, fine. It's... er..." His voice almost broke off again but he steadied, "Ok, Hermione, will you go to the dance with me?" 

I only hesitated for a second, but I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer him. So I just walked away. 

"Hermione!" I heard him calling faintly, but the sounds disappeared as I turned the corner.  
  
Only, the ache in my heart didn't fade as quickly.  
  
  
  
*  
**  
[In places no one would find. All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)]**

**  
**  
"Where's Draco?" 

"What, Mudblood?" Pansy shrieked shrilly, "You want Draco? You?" She dissolved into giggles. 

Suppressing my own shrieks, I continued to the dungeons. 

"Yo...your not going in there!" she continued to screech, "Mudblood." She added fiercely. 

"And if I am?" I replied, still frantically trying to remember the password as I tried to appear as if strolling down the damp and dusty dungeons was normal for any Griffindor. 

"I'm not letting you in there!" Pansy cried as her hand came down from behind me. 

Instinctively I raised my hand to my cheek. Blood. She had scratched me. It was then I lost my cool. I was about to throw a punch at Pansy when she got there first. Her punch met my shoulder and I was knocked to the floor. 

"You filthy, foul Mudblood," She continued to shriek, as she raised her fist again. Only to have it caught by Draco. 

"Oh! Draco!" Pansy cooed immediately and draped her apparently raised arm around Draco's shoulder. He shrugged her off instantly and reached to pull me to my feet.  
  
He touched my cheek gently, "You okay?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
**[It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry]**

  
  
"Get lost Weasel, this is between me and Granger." I knew Ron was fuming inside but I didn't say anything. He didn't move. 

"Ron," I said softly, "just go, please."

His face was twisted in the rage and confusion I felt. 

"Fine." He said, storming out the door. 

Turning to Draco I scowled, "So, what did you want me to hear that was so important?" I said haughtily.  
  
He turned away for a second, and in that second I thought I had seen tears. But when he turned back they were gone. Maybe I had imagined it. But I could never in a million years have imagined what he was about to tell me. He wrung his robes as he spoke, as if the words were harder to say than anything he had said in his life.  
  
"My father." He began, than tried again, "I think I'm in love with you, Hermione."  
  
  


*  
  
**[It was late in September, and I've seen you before (and you were). You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure]**

  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, you're not welcome here." 

"Oh?" He drawled, "And if I stay?" 

"Malfoy. I said: Get Lost." I could almost feel the anger pulsing through me. 

"Ah...evacuate building, Mudblood's got temper problems." He added with a smirk at his lame attempt at a joke. I could almost see the other Slytherins nodding in approval. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"Got a problem, Mudblood?" he taunted. 

"I said shut up and get lost, you traitorous piece of vermin!" 

To my surprise, he did nothing but step back and leave the room, the expression on his face indecipherable.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
**[You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed]**  
  
  
"Malfoy? Is that you?" 

There was no answer, only the soft pitter-patter as the rain fell. 

"Malfoy?" I tried again. 

"Granger?" The whispered voice gave all the answer I needed. The figure stood up, prepared to run. 

"No, Draco," I murmured back. I saw him falter. He stepped back, and disappeared into the night. 

"Don't go," I finished, but by then I was only whispering to darkness, as I was left standing alone with drenched clothes and a strange feeling of emptiness.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
**[In places no one would find. All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)]**

  
  
"Not you again." 

"Me." I said simply. 

He didn't say anything but at least he didn't tell me to leave. So we sat there, not talking, but thinking our separate thoughts. I think I found comfort in just having him be there, keeping me company. I hoped he did too. I think he needed it. Almost an hour later, I got up to leave. 

"Granger, er...Hermione?" 

"Yes?" Hiding the surprise I felt.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
*  
  


  
**[It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry]**  
  
  
"Hermione. Please." 

"I don't want to talk Malfoy." I replied, careful to keep my voice expressionless. But he persisted to trail behind me. 

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I said I was." 

"Well it's not enough." I whispered, almost to myself, "Just leave me alone."

"Hermione." 

"Leave me alone Draco. Let me think."  
  
I left.  
  
  
  
*

  
  
**[I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything, all right...]**  
  


  
"For you." He said quietly. I was speechless. Picking up the cloak I couldn't help but gasp. It was dark blue, the colour of the sky. 

"I can't…it's too…but...It's beautiful." I said finally.

"Just like you." He smiled. I couldn't say anything else. Instead, I pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you," I whispered.  
  
At that moment, I hoped it would be like this forever.  
  
  
  
*  
  


  
**[I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... In places no one would find...]  
**  
  
"I don't know why you're being so protective, Harry." My patience was slowly dripping away. He shrugged, as if he wasn't about to chain me up only seconds ago. 

"I'm not." 

"But you are, Harry, just what do you think is wrong?" I countered. 

"Nothing, 'Mione, it's just…just leave it." 

"No, I won't. You have to accept it, sooner or later. He loves me Harry. He's changed; he's different now. And…" I trailed off. 

"And?" he pressed.  
  
"And I love him."  
  
  
  
*  
  
**  
[In places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)]**

  
  


"C'mon!" Draco motioned for me to follow him.

"No! Look where you're going!"

"Just c'mon," he repeated, and when I didn't move a muscle, he walked back and pulled at my arm. I finally gave in. 

"See? It's not dangerous at all." He grinned.

"Yeah right Draco, another step and you'll in the water."

Balancing ever-gracefully on the log, he kept going until he was at the very edge. 

"See?" He was about to say, until his footing slipped and for a split second he flailed wildly in the air. For a split second, his face was an expression of surprise, but he suddenly grinned and grabbed my arm as he fell. 

We surfaced a few seconds later, mildly surprised the lake-squid hadn't gotten us. The situation eventually got ahold of us, and we laughed and laughed wih the pure fun of it. 

I couldn't imagine being happier. 

   
  
*  
  
**[It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry]**  
  


  
"Malfoy?" He didn't hear me. Or else he didn't want to hear me. 

He was sitting on the steps, alone, eyes on the darkening sky. It was a royal blue covered in glitter, a velvet cloak sprinkled with stars. He continued to stare at the sky as I watched him. I wondered what he was thinking, when I noticed he was blinking. Blinking back tears. After a while he let them fall freely. Biting back my own tears, I quietly approached him.  
  
"Hermione?" 

I didn't reply, instead I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulders. Together we sat in silence and watched the sky.  
  
  


~

  
  
Aha. I know that was too sappy and mushy for even me. BUT. Its finished. And please review.


End file.
